creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Red Wood Wall
Basic Information The Red Wood Wall is a cubic building-block that looks like it's made from red wooden floor boards. How to obtain Red Wood Walls can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. Already crafted blocks of Red Wood Wall can frequently be found in Iron Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Lava layer or in Diamond Treasure Chests that spawn on corrupted blocks (like on the Corruption layer deep underground). You can also rarely obtain blocks of Red Wood Walls from Keepas of any kind either as a loot or pet-harvest. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Red Wood Walls can be unlocked in your Crafting Menu by: * crafting or obtaining blocks of Wood Walls (e.g. from Stone Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Fossil layer) * and obtaining Red Pigment by putting Red Flowers (either from Ashenwood trees or Wood Treasure Chests that spawn at night on surface blocks in the dark) into a Processor, or by finding this pigment in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer How to craft To craft 8 (blocks of) Red Wood Walls, you'll need: * 2 Wood Slabs made of most kinds of Wood (except for corrupted wood) or Logs in a Processor * 1 Red Pigment made of Red Flowers from Ashenwood trees or Wood Treasure Chests in a Processor, or found as a Pigment in Obsidian Treasure Chests How to process Red Wood Walls further Since update R49 on November 15th 2017 you can now put (blocks of) Red Wood Walls into a Processor to cut them into 2 cylindrical-shaped Red Wood Columns each. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked to process Red Wood Walls into Red Wood Columns. You merely have to carry Red Wood Walls in your inventory or quickbar and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing the cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). How to use Red Wood Walls can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, blocks of Red Wood Wall too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated object or block; then all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will automatically be facing the same direction when placed. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up blocks of Red Wood Walls that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Warning Attention: Red Wood Walls are flammable! When placing Red Wood Wall blocks close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, Red Wood Walls can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Red Wood Wall blocks on fire. If Red Wood Wall blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game-world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game-world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Category:Processable Category:Decor Category:Building Block Category:Crafted